Heretofore, many vehicles, such as minivans and other recreational vehicles, have included side storage compartments having doors or lids hingedly mounted thereon, without any known means for holding a door or lid open.
Vanity assemblies, such as a vanity mirror, are known to be mounted on sun visors. These include, for example, a flange on a cover cooperable with two camming surfaces of a mounting bracket to provide snap-open and snap-closed positions, as disclosed in Kempkers U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,228; and dual detented positions for a cover involving two separate cam and leaf spring arrangements, with dwell positions on the respective cams, such as disclosed in Charen U.S. Pat. No.4,993,772.
Hold-open arrangements are known for holding vehicle doors open in one or more opening positions. For example, Pelchat et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,321 discloses a hinge and hold-open assembly including a J-shaped spring portion adapted to be flexed by an edge surface of a door hinge strap leg, wherein the edge surface is formed with three lobe portions for three different door holding positions.